


"The Barber and Her Wife, Transported for Life"

by JinxxTheInsomniac



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Benjamin Barker is now Benjamina Barker, Benjamina Barker, Controversy, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, HELL YEA, Victorian Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxTheInsomniac/pseuds/JinxxTheInsomniac
Summary: Sweeney Todd continues to be one of my favorite Musicals ever put to film, and I've watched it until I've memorized a majority of the songs composed for this particular gothic horror. I wanted to write, what I believed, would be an interesting tale of a Lesbian Couple during the Victorian Ages (Unheard of for a plethora of reasons). I also want to detail exactly what Lucy Barker went through in Bedlam after her confrontation with The Judge. I will be sticking to the Musical format of this particular piece of art by adding in songs which I think would best describe the emotions I wish to convey within this tale. I will cite which songs I use and their composers so that you might do your own research to further immerse yourself into this tale of woe.Feel free to leave any comments or critiques, and thank you ever so much for stopping by :)- Jinxx





	1. A Day In The Life of The Misunderstood

There was a Barber’s wife. 

And She was beautiful… 

 

Benjamina Barker was a regular name among the gray streets of London. 

She was the well-known hairdresser among the impoverish folk who wandered the cobblestone streets. Kindly, and without qualm for anyone who crossed her path, she catered to every customer’s need in regards to their style and preference. Having been passed down the knowledge of a barber from her father, her inheritance had been his pair of engraved silver razors, sharp and lethal to the wrong touch. 

As a barber, it was difficult to battle the complicated economy. As a female barber, it was even more so. However, there was no denying that Benja had had her trials, but had emerged victorious.

Despite there being no ill will towards Benjamina for her friendly demeanor, her regular customers were becoming increasingly more and more meddlesome about her personal life.

It was customary, in London at the time, to be married to a successful suitor before the age of 18. After all, if no one could be bothered in courting a proper, fertile youth, there was obviously an underlying turmoil happening to the woman, and she should be kept watch over for any signs of Lunacy or Hysteria.

Many a suitor had come and gone into her humble parlor, but none had been successful in wooing the quick-witted girl. Some would offer gifts of money, jewelry, and various other pleasures, but she would always deny them with a curt farewell. She, after all, was a force not to be trifled with. Anyone who dared enter her mother's home in a drunken or unsightly stupor, she would have them thrown out without a passing glance. After all, Benja was a gentlewoman and would be treated as nothing less. 

Yet there was a secret no one knew about the determined manager and worker of the simple Fleet-street Barbershop, and they would never know.

That she was, in fact, married, though it was a relationship the world had chosen to despise. 

Lucy Barker was a soft-spoken, dainty, girl whose face was akin to the angels personified in the great cathedrals dotted throughout the maps of Greater Britain. Seldom ever seen outside of her humble apartment, the girl stood out from the regular droves of people collected along the streets of London. While most wore dark clothes which could easily compare to the always gray skies above and the ashy brick buildings along each street, Lucy wore lavish yellows and lace.

She was a princess and the sunrise of Benjamina’s every morning. 

Masquerading as cousins when in the public eye, the secret could never be brought into the public eye, and instead had to be concealed behind closed doors. They were inseparable when alone, terrified solely for the day that their happiness might one day be impeded on. 

 

The bell of the Barbershop jangled uproariously at the entry of a customer. 

“Ah, Mister Bamford, right on time!” Benjamina crowed from behind her desk. The Beadle smiled warmly at the woman as he removed his hat.

“Afternoon, Miss Barker, always a pleasure to see your glowing face.” The stout fellow replied before sitting promptly in the leather seat set out for him. 

“Will it be just a cut for you as always, sir? Or shall we pursue a different appearance?” Benjamina inquired as she gently wrapped the towel over the man’s velvet overcoat. 

“I think I should prefer a trim and a shave, madam. Be wary of how short you cut, I’d hate for any unsightly features to be exposed to the light due to a poor job.” 

“After all these years, Sir, you still don’t trust me?” A smile creased Benjamina’s porcelain face, but the remaining unease of the regular customer felt like a pole against her back.  

The Blatant sexism was abruptly ignored as the bowl of water prepared to cleanse Benjamina’s inherited silver razors after cutting. She had to do her best or risk the Judge’s Right-hand blackmailing her, or worse. She couldn’t afford the rent as it was, no more could she risk dallying when it came to her valued customer’s needs. 

 

Benjamina set her razor aside with a gentle clink against the tarnished steel table which housed all of her tools. With a satisfied sigh, she handed Beadle the tiny hand mirror so that he might appraise his appearance. 

“Hmm....” He hummed inquisitively, nodding his head to examine each and every detail. Now was where Benjamina was worried; if he didn’t like it there’d be no second chances in regards to re-earning his favor. Despite trust and automatic reassurance being a long-term goal set automatically for any relations in close quarters, years of hard work would all be snuffed out in a matter of moments if but one flaw were to stand out from the innumerable amounts of success. Like the Black Spot for pirates, it was condemning as it was undeniable, at least in Benjamina’s case. 

“Very good!” Beadle said with a satisfied nod, his toothy smirk coming out from his thin lips. Benjamina tried to repress the feeling of disgust as it crept up her spine. Truly this man was rather unsightly at the best of times, the worst of times were those when his silver tongue could apathetically threaten the safety of anyone who displeased him. Never had Benjamina ever seen any physical encounters being initiated by the stump-like man, but all the same, his words were poison to those who wished to oppose his demands.  

Benjamina chastely handed him his excessively large top hat before wishing him well. It was a quiet jest among the townsfolk that the length of the Beadle's hat was primarily used as compensation for an inherited family deficiency. Whether it be true or simply rumors circulating, the Beadle had no wife, and the prostitutes he bought never would bring up the events of that particular transaction. Possibly blackmailed into silence, many supposed. It didn't seem entirely unlikely, but the concern took up none of Benja’s mind. She was a professional and had to keep that as her primary focus.

Beedle quickly shoved a number of shillings into her outstretched hand before he, too, voiced his farewell. Benja felt her shoulders slacken with relief, but that was moments prior before stout gait halted abruptly in the doorframe. An inquisitive glance raked up and down Benjamina’s twiggy figure before interest seemed to veil his typically present looks of indifference. 

“How is it you’ve yet to find a suitor?” He asked. It wasn't a casual conversation topic; the demand was hidden behind the seemingly innocent inquiry. 

Ice laced through Benjamina’s every joint. Her response would have to be distinctly calculated and without falter, or The Beadle would suspect something was amiss. 

“If I'm to be honest, sir.” She began, her obligatory smile faltering in order to better mask the truth. “The good Lord has stolen away my hope for ever carrying children… Men of this age want women who are able to carry many offspring. I won’t deny that many have come seeking my approval, but the moment the understanding that I can carry no children is brought into play, their interest is gone.” 

Benjamina heaved a faux forlorn sigh as she resumed to clean the tiny workplace of any wayward hairs. 

The Beadle instantly became flustered, as though the response was one he’d had yet to calculate or assume. 

_ Got him.  _ Benjamina thought with a glint of excitement. The sooner Mr. Bamford had left her shop, the more relaxed she would be. 

“Apologies ma’am… take it as naught more than mild curiosity. After all, it is not considered a good sign to be without a suitor at your age…” 

Benjamina bit her lip.

“It was my mother who’d resigned to say I would make a better harlot than I would a wife due to my infirmary.” 

“All the same,” The Beadle murmured at last, as though he were being witnessed by God himself. Good, she’d gotten him silent. “I shall see you again soon, milady. Enjoy the remainder of your day.” He sighed with the airy wave of his gloved hand. It was as though the subject regarding Benja's marital status was naught more than an illusion, and she was all the more grateful. 

All the same, as long as he was gone, Benjamina could finally relax.


	2. A Candle Holds The Strength to Diminish The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... Fluffiness... Fluff....  
> Also, this is the first chapter where a song is involved  
> The Song is called "Into Your Light" by Leaves' Eyes.   
> Feel free to listen as you read :)

It was getting on to eight o’clock, the designated time for her beloved shop to close. Now the second portion of her day would commence. 

Benjamina slipped on her coat, gloves, and scarf which she haphazardously looped around her neck and hair. The leather packet which housed her prized razors was clutched against her ribs and arm as she locked the entry to her beloved shop and wandered out into the dank autumn eve. From afar she could hear the gentle murmur of voices and various animals’ calls, but nothing loud enough to intimidate her. 

“ _ You’re the depths of my own mind, and you’re the heights of my creation, wait for me… wait for me _ …” She sang into the night as she wandered, eager to return to the warm house Lucy, her niece Johanna, and Benjamina, herself, shared. Thankfully where the trio had lived was next to entirely abandoned, allowing them to profess their love for one another in subtle ways, such as a song. To a curious onlooker, it was naught more than two girls quoting back from a theater production’s tune. 

Oh, Lucy. 

Even her name tasted like honeysuckle against Benjamina’s lips. 

“ _ Alone but strong when you’re in my sight, your love hits me like a stroke… Take me with you, take me with you... _ ” 

 

From afar, having expected her Benjamina’s approach for the past one-quarter hour, Lucy sat outside the door, her radiant yellow hair glowing like a beacon against the night. Young Johanna cooed in her arms as Lucy continued to clutch the baby tenderly, toying a fragment of ribbon in front of the baby’s curious almond eyes. The song echoing from among the silent houses rang clear as a bell as Lucy rose and echoed back to her approaching lover. 

“ _ I’ve heard your song, and I’ve seen the light in your eyes, and it took me so long to see straight through the night and through you…”  _

Johanna giggled a bubbly laugh at her adopted mother’s pure, ringing song.

 

The siren’s song echoed into Benjamina, hitting her like a wave on the shores. Ahead of her, the angelic form of Lucy stood out like a candle’s flame against the door, the off-white bundle of little Johanna sitting out from her bosom. Truly if the fates had allowed, Lucy would’ve made a wonderful mother; so kind and patient was her compassion, it was a miracle to have custody of Johanna. 

“ _ Take me into that place, where I feel so safe… Into your light I dive… _ ” 

As though having been waiting for this moment for centuries rather than mere hours, Benjamina clutched Lucy in a tender embrace, their voices dancing together in unison.

“ _ Mermaid; medium of light. For the morning that comes, for the orchid that grows… Love me against all odds, you’ve defeated the doubt that was stuck inside me. _ ”

Benjamina finally pulled the trio into the house, locking the door shut before concluding the melody. 

“ _ Into your light, I dive… _ ” 

Benjamina’s lips met Lucy’s pink ones, and they kissed until finally, they had to pull away for air. Lucy was the first to giggle, gently putting Johanna on the ground surrounded by a haphazardous collection of handmade toys and pillows before fully embracing her Benjamina. It was a small house, but one that suited their needs given the circumstances. It had two floors, two bedrooms, and a kitchen area. For any Modern-London family, it was a pathetic shack, but to Benjamina, it was paradise. 

“How were you and the baby?” She asked softly, her smile crooked yet perfect to Lucy.

“Very well, my love…” Lucy replied, “I went to the market and was able to get enough food to last us until the end of the week.” 

There.

She could just barely see the flash of concern emerging on the blonde woman’s face, but that was all it took. 

Benjamina’s smile disappeared, and Lucy’s gaze instantly fell before Benjamina took her hand tenderly.

“What’s happened?” She asked concernedly as they were gently guided to the sofa while Johanna chewed on a building block in silence, regarding the older women with mild intrigue.  

Lucy took a slow, shaky sigh.

“The Judge Turpin paid a visit…” 

Benjamina’s stomach contorted into a sickly knot as she tried desperately to keep a relaxed composure. If not for her own sake, for Lucy’s. She should’ve seen Beadle’s visit as naught more than a distraction from her returning home to her lover. 

The Judge had been lusting for Lucy for months, if not years. It terrified Benjamina knowing that the Judge had visited Lucy without any witnesses nearby aside from Johanna. 

“What did he want?” She asked softly, attempting to remain civil despite the sickening rage coating her innards. 

“He inquired as to my well-being, and whether or not the baby and I were stable.”

Benja's breathing became shallow and even. For a moment she forced herself to relax. She couldn't dare reveal her true thoughts regarding the meddling Judge. As a man with a socially higher status (if anyone could ever consider him a man. At the very most he was a beast on two legs.), his ability to accumulate anything he wanted was a feat Benja had only ever read of in fiction. Never had she ever met a demon that she knew of, but The Judge Turpin was an excellent advocate for what a hell beast's attitude could appear as. 

Benja studied Lucy for a moment, her gray eyes piercing into Lucy's emerald ones.  

“Was there any indication that he knew anything?” 

Lucy’s head bowed once more, her small hands quivering as she laced her fingers together. 

“He wanted to know whether or not you would find your own place soon… and if needed be he would offer his own house to Johanna and I free of charge, and you would have your own living arrangements with the shop.” 

A soft rumble resonated from Benjamina’s throat as she rose slowly to play with Johanna. To play with the adorable infant was an excellent attempt to relax and have a clearer mindset. Johanna appeared to have felt the tension in the air, as her usually contented expression became solemn and chilled, watching Benja with a bemused glance. 

“Benja…” Lucy whispered worriedly, her wide eyes wet. “We are safe… I told him that I would rather our house than his. I love it here, and I love you. There’s nothing he can do to make me go.” 

Benjamina closed her eyes as Johanna climbed onto her lap and proceeded to show the barber a bedraggled teddy bear she’d been chewing on moments before. 

“You deserve so much better… This place it’s… it’s not meant for you, darling. You deserve to have your every need catered to while servants fan you and massage your feet. Why do you stay with me when The Judge can afford to spoil you with riches?” 

Lucy was quiet for a moment, and Benjamina couldn’t hide the tears of anxiety and sorrow escaping her face. Johanna reservedly slid a chubby hand against her other mother’s face to catch the tears having accumulated before studying her dampened hand.  

“There’s a perfectly valid reason for my being with you and not him,” Lucy replied before sliding down to sit beside Benjamina, a slow, steady rhythm having taken her breathing. 

“Oh, yeah?” Benjamina asked before cramming her hands into her pockets and pulling out what she’d earned that day. Less than two-dozen shillings. Reluctantly, she held the money out towards the blonde girl, disappointment causing her shoulders to sink. 

“This’ll get us barely enough for the next few meals, even without rent…” 

Lucy eyed the seldom amount before carefully scooping it into her own hands and tossing them aside and sitting on her knees to kiss Benjamina’s lips. The kiss was chaste but enough to send the other girls’ tears flowing. 

“The reason I stay with you is because I love you. Even if the judge had enough to buy all of London, I still wouldn’t choose him over you. I wouldn’t care if we were homeless and selling pencils on the corners each day… As long as I was with you, I’d endure whatever life willingly gave me as long as you were by my side to keep my head high.” 

Benjamina’s face couldn’t resist the smile slowly growing on her lips as Lucy held her lover close. Johanna, meanwhile, was slowly dozing off on Benjamina’s lap, her toothless gums enwrapped around a sanded wooden block. 

With as much care as could be applied, Benjamina carefully picked Johanna up and cradled her to sleep. 

“Get ready for bed, I’ll be along shortly.” She urged before pressing a sweet kiss to her Lucy’s cheek. Lucy nodded before rising as well, following Benjamina up onto the second floor. 


	3. Just as the Glimmers May One day Fade, Joy, Too, Holds an Expiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get intimate and sexy, so children need to disappear.

With the baby cleaned and set in her cradle in the adjacent room (Benjamina’s ‘bedroom’ for when nosy friends came around), Benja placed a chaste kiss on the baby's forehead, to which Johanna gave a sleepy, toothless smile. Even still awake, Johanna would not cry, her almond eyes looking around with disconnected intrigue as she slowly dozed off. 

Finally, Benjamina began to slip her own overclothes off, starting with the bodice and progressing on until finally she remained only wearing a chemise which served as an adequate nightgown. Before she would go to Lucy’s and her shared bed, she carefully laid out what clothes she would wear the next day, and also set aside her beloved razors in a cupboard beside the tidy bed. 

While Benjamina worked, Lucy catered to the needs of the house and the baby. Despite Benjamina’s requests that she do her own laundry, Lucy insisted since Benja worked to feed the three of them all together. All the same, Benjamina made sure that Lucy’s efforts towards her did not go ignored. 

Finally satisfied with the preparations for the next day, Benjamina shut Johanna’s room’s door and slipped into Lucy’s like a ghost. 

“Mind if I join you, milady?” Benjamina inquired with a giggle as Lucy had been lying beneath the coverlet quietly. 

“Certainly you may.” Lucy replied with a giggle at the modest request. Benjamina slid in, wrapping her slender arms around Lucy’s--... 

A heat rose to Benja's cheeks.

Was she naked? 

Sure enough, Lucy’s soft, toned flesh was all she could feel, no amount of clothing on her part hiding her from Benjamina as her hands glided along the moonlit flesh. 

Lucy rolled over, smiling as she tenderly kissed Benja before her fingertips massaged her lover's shoulders. 

“What’s all this, then?” Benjamina asked in a faux-groggy voice, a loving grin sliding against her lips as Lucy slowly sat up to straddle her lover’s legs. 

“I only want to show you how much you mean to me…” Lucy replied as she laid down against Benja. “Do you consent?” Her lips slid against Benjamina’s cheek as she let out a soft moan. The globes of Lucy's breasts were small but full, rosebuds painting the very tips. Benja obsessively adored this girl, both for her personality and for her divinely sculpted curves. Akin to the first night they'd spent together in intimate, wordless passion, Benja felt excitement cause her body to heat up to an unbearable temperature.

“I consent…” Benjamina moaned breathlessly in response before she slid her chemise over her slender figure, allowing for her own modesty to be exposed to the candlelight flickering on the side-table. 

Now bare to one another their kisses became more and more heated, their flesh pressing to one another, providing a more erotic friction between them. 

Lucy’s lips chastely slid against Benja’s nipples while her fingertips massaged the rest of the other girls’ lithe figure. Alternatively her lover’s hands slid against her hips and buttocks. Lucy’s moans were like angels’ music to her ears as her hands wandered to Lucy’s breasts, cupping them and giving them tender squeezes every now and then. 

Lucy could only giggle. 

“Why do you toy with me, Benja?” She asked softly before sneaking entirely under the blankets. It was cold so Benjamina tucked the coverlet beneath her chin while Lucy remained concealed. 

Without knowing what Lucy had had planned, she was only too surprised when she abruptly felt Lucy’s lips teasing open her folds which were already slick with arousal. 

Benjamina arched as Lucy giggled from beneath the coverlets, her fingertips toying with the other girls’ womanhood as if performing an examination. 

“It’s been so long...” Benja breathed as she subconsciously bucked against Lucy’s timid lips. Her mouth at last delved into Benjamina’s wetness, causing the heat between her hips to increase immensely. 

“Oh, god, Lucy..!” Benjamina gasped as she came down from her high, bucking repetitively against Lucy’s fingertips before the small girl came up, giggling sweetly. 

Without warning, Benjamina flipped them around until she was overtop Lucy, being supported by her elbows as the younger girl giggled. Still euphoric and gasping for air, Benja kissed and licked the blonde's ear, nibbling it only to receive a moan from the wanton girl.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” She asked softly, their foreheads pressed together as her fingertips slid down against Lucy’s deliciously slender hips. Goosebumps rose on the pale girls’ skin as she let out a shaky breath, her chest heaving with arousal. Benjamina’s lips pressed passionately against Lucy’s own, sliding her tongue in to taste herself on her lover’s lips. Her fingertips finally slid into Lucy’s gorgeous womanhood. 

Lucy let out a pitched squeak as she closed her eyes tightly. Her lips casually trailed down the blonde woman’s flesh, creating a long, wet trail of kisses against her heated skin. 

It wasn’t hard to find Lucy’s clit which was already swollen and pink with prolonged denial for release. The scent was overwhelming, practically enough to drive Benja over the edge all over again.

“Do you consent, my love?” Benjamina asked with a hoarse whisper, the delicious scent sending her into a high like no other ever experienced. 

“Yes…. oh god, yes.” Lucy replied, her childish gaze fixated Benja as she gently slid Lucy's legs over her shoulders. 

A mischievous smile grew over Benja’s face as she beheld Lucy’s desperate state. “Are you absolutely sure?” 

“By god, woman!” Lucy replied with a frantic laugh as she bucked against Benjamina’s face in a desperate plea for friction. 

Finally, Benja delved into her lover’s folds like a starved child being presented with a feast. Devouring every inch of the other girls’ womanhood, her teeth also came into play as she nipped feverishly at the blonde’s core. 

Lucy let out a muted howl of glee as her fingertips tugged Benja’s hair in earnest. 

While her tongue swirled chastely around Lucy’s clit, Benjamina’s fingers slid slowly into the other girls’ tight entrance until there was enough wetness to allow a steady rhythm. Lucy’s thighs shivered erratically at the looming release waiting just out of reach. 

“Oh god, don’t stop!” She moaned as Benja curved her fingers as if to beckon, hitting that little patch that would drive her lover over the edge without abandon. Lucy’s pleas were perfect. 

All at once, Lucy came, gushing like a fountain as she gasped for the breath she’d been holding. Benja collected as much as she could, contentment causing her to lay slack for a moment while she collected her bearings. 

Slowly, the giver slid up to face Lucy again, wiping her lips on the back of her hand as her breathing came out in heavy rasps. 

"I want you against me..." Lucy whispered feverishly, her lips stuttering out her desire. "Please, I want to feel your heat against my own." 

"Darling, I worked all day, I'm tired." Benja moaned with feigned exhaustion, her lips coming into a full smirk. 

Lucy only whined, the darkness of her eyes revealing her true arousal. Thankfully for her, Benja had been bought from the moment she'd spoken. 

With their legs entwining with one another, it wasn't long before the slick, pulsating heat of Lucy's womanhood was slowly engulfed by Benja's equally moistened heat. A soft, wanton moan escaped the confines of Benja's throat as the sensitivity of one another's clits only tripled the pleasure they both experienced.  

With steady movements, at first, Benjamina began to grind against Lucy, which sent the young girl howling a noiseless moan. Benja couldn't restrain how wonderous the relief of the stresses of that day was, and her own voice synchronized with Lucy's as her hips pursued a speedier rhythm. Their clits rubbed together, driving both women into an animalistic frenzy, each of their own thrusts allowing for more friction between them.  

"Oh, Benja!~" Lucy whined, her eyes abruptly wide open as she arched against her lover, before her womanhood began to tremble and clench against Benja's, which also sent the other girl's core seizing uncontrollably with the climax.  After a moment for recovery, Benja slid away from Lucy's spent figure, before lying beside her.

“I love you so much…” She whispered, embracing the smaller woman as her back was pressed against Benjamina’s chest and abdomen. That was the best way to hold one another, because Benjamine felt like a guardian for the younger girl. 

“I love you too…” Lucy replied sleepily, her lips going to Benjamina’s hands and wrists to kiss them a dozen times, or more. 

 

To Benjamina, that was her fondest memory.  Over and over she would recall Lucy’s voice when she replied ‘I love you’ with as much sincerity as Benja had ever heard.  If only she’d known that after that night, her entire life would be transformed until it was naught more than a shadow of what it had been. If only she’d known that her Lucy, her beloved Lucy, would suffer much, much worse.  If only Benjamina had known that after that day, she would never see the Lucy she’d fallen in love with ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques and Comments are Welcomed! Thank you So much for reading this far!


	4. For the Heart I Once Had, For the Child Forever Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, read on and find out.  
> Just know it does not end well for anyone.

The day wore on at a slow pace, typical for a rainy Sunday. There were four scheduled appointments, and then various walk-ins throughout the day, but for some reason, all of them were slow and disinteresting and with seldom any pay. 

It was when Benjamina was behind the desk, eating lunch and counting out her midday earnings, that she noticed something odd. 

Among the tarnished copper coins was a palm-sized bundle made of burlap. Worry creased her face as she carefully unwound the small packet, having never before seen it. 

Coins tumbled out in a rush, more than Benjamina could count. They mingled with the shillings already present but glinted bright and beautiful amid the older, weathered coins. 

Pounds. More than a dozen of them; all of them new and without any semblance of tarnish or age. The wealth suddenly overtaking her desk was nothing short or remarkable. Her heart roared in her chest as her hand slowly grazed over the shining gold, as if still unsure of the legitimacy of the finances. 

How was it that Benjamina had been made the chosen one to inherit this sort of wealth? Who had left this for her? 

For a moment she contemplated just how many benefits the fifteen individual coins would bring her. Hell, even if she’d only been given one pound it would’ve been enough for food and rent for three months. 

They could have a house in the city, go to parties every night, and be able to afford whatever luxury Lucy could ever wish for. Fifteen pounds was enough to live without the daily requirement to work.

Benjamina closed her eyes, her entire demeanor changing at the realization that this was all too impossible. Nothing like this _ever_ happened to anyone, so why on earth, unless pounds started raining from the sky, did she come into possession of the bounty? 

Something didn’t feel right about any of it, and finally, with a pang of irritation, she packed away the amount back into the little burlap pouch and rose from behind the desk. 

She had another two hours before the next scheduled appointment, and that was plenty of time to take a stroll to the Constables’ Station if she was quick about it. Someone had probably reported the money missing and the police were on guard, but deep down, Benja hoped they hadn't. 

Getting up, she slung her shawl over her shoulders and set to temporarily closing her shop for the next little while. Despite knowing that she'd be back within the hour, Benja still locked the door, stuffing the key into the hidden pocket of her faded work dress. With her head held high, she began her journey, mingling instantly with the afternoon crowds. 

******

Benja wasn’t used to being out during midday, the most popular time for everyone to emerge from their homes and go about their errands. It was rather unnerving having so many people on all sides while Benjamina had such wealth within her pocket. If anything were to happen to the money, Lord knew what could’ve happened…

Her fingers clenched worriedly around the burlap, feeling reassured that it remained in the same place. It wasn’t much longer now--.

“Hey, you!” A gruff male voice roared behind her suddenly, causing a shriek to escape her throat. Turning to look behind, along with the droves of onlookers who happened to be within earshot also doing so, Benjamina’s heart was abruptly lodged in her throat as an observing officer was towering well above her scrawny gait, and had a gloved finger pointed directly at her. 

At his command, a collection of burly figures having been passing by suddenly whipped around and began to lunge down the street towards me, their coattails flying like a tumultuous cape. 

In retrospect, she probably should've waited for the men to catch up; perhaps they simply recognized her from somewhere, or there was a misunderstanding. But due to her already cautious mentality caused by the treasure she clenched in her pocket, there was but one action flexing erratically through her mindset at that moment. 

  _Run._

Her feet were naught more than a blur against the streets she passed as she shot through alleyways and lesser, uneven roadways. She had to lose them! 

Unfortunately, the footsteps behind her refused to dwindle as she frantically plunged onward, desperate to get away from the approaching danger.

“I have done nothing wrong!” She called over her shoulder as she tried to slow but found her adrenaline prevented it.

Yet before she could call out again, a blunt force abruptly halted her after it smashed against her face and eye. 

A scream ripped from her throat as she fell, covering the eye which had endured the brunt of the blow. 

“That’s the one. She stole my money!” A voice resounded as she was hefted up by two of the bystanders who’d also followed behind the snarling prosecutor as he bored down on her angrily. 

Benja looked up and immediately recognized the scrawny gent as someone she'd given a shave to that very day, mere hours prior. He’d paid her four shillings and she was forced to accept it despite her starting price for a clean shave being at least six. Nevertheless, he hadn't been the one to give her the burlap bag, would she not have noticed if he had?

Benja was delirious from the recent bludgeon still heating her face. It was a struggle to remain as alert as she'd been before. But all the same, she had to have an alibi. She couldn't pass out!

“Sir, you had given me four shillings for the shave, don’t you remember? Were you not satisfied?” Benja whimpered despite her best efforts at keeping her voice even and unafraid.

“Bitch! How dare you patronize me!” The figure growled before storming forward, only to be held back by another uniformed officer having arrived at the scene. 

“Allow me to interject, as I am the Judge’s right hand…” The familiar haughty tone of The Beadle drawled boastfully from afar, his hands coming up to tug at the overcoat he wore with shameless vigor. 

“Beadle?” Benjamina asked incredulously, her right eye swelling shut even as she spoke. The pain was immense, and it was quite hard to focus on anything for too long.   

Her goose was cooked. If word got back to the Judge that she'd been caught stealing, regardless of her alibi, they'd throw her in prison without a second thought. 

All at once her desperation intensified tenfold, her weight going against the grips of the officers holding her at bay. 

“Mr. Barrowston, I didn’t steal from you, I swear by it!” Benjamina exclaimed despite already knowing that her shouts were falling on closed ears. 

“Sir, what is it she stole?” Beadle inquired, his tone nonchalant and bored. 

“She stole the winnings from a bet! I was on the way to the bank and decided to have a shave to better my appearance for the photos that surely would be taken once I got there! It’s a shame that the only decent barber around here is a thief!” 

The cacophony of onlookers whispered about, some shouting out what should be done in regards to the proclaimed criminal in their midst. 

“What exactly was it she stole from you?” Beadle probed. 

“Fifteen pounds!” 

A much louder outcry filled the air at even the thought of such a high amount being stolen. Meanwhile, Benja’s heart thudded in her chest as she knew fully what it would look like when her pockets were discovered to hold the exact amount having been ‘stolen’. 

“If you will let me explain--.” She said quickly, her voice coming out in shaky gasps. As if watching a scene from a theatre display, she could predict just how the next few moments would unfold, none of them turning out even remotely well in her favor. 

“Out of the question!” The customer shouted angrily, his eyes wide with rage. 

“Check her pockets.” 

“Please, Mr. Bamford! Please! Let me voice my alibi!” 

Beadle watched with disinterest before waving his hand to authorize Benjamina’s pockets to be checked. 

Before anyone could even approach her, she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the packet before handing it to the supposed victim. 

The crowds surrounding gave a gasp of alarm at the evidence. 

“I will insist that I am not guilty, but before I do, have your money.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she tossed the burlap sack to his feet. As soon as the bag had impacted the dank stone street, out fell the silver coins, causing some to step back as though the silver was as hot as embers. 

Voices whispered indistinctly, unsure of what could be done given that the thief had confessed to the crime. Did she remain guilty? Was there a theft to pay for despite the crime being undone?

“We’ll take her to the judge!” Beadle announced cheerfully. Various townsfolk agreed quietly, while others simply shrugged it off as if it was a pointless endeavor now that the convict had confessed. 

Benjamina hoped and prayed that the civilian’s reluctance would be enough to dissuade the stumpy goon. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, and even after the civilians had made their choice in regards to what was to be done with Benja, The Beadle was insistent. A pair of navy-clad lawmen stepped forward, ready to seize the smaller girl who simply raised her hands in surrender while her expression remained prideful and stubborn.

“I will go quietly, I don’t want any trouble. As a matter-of-fact, I was on the way there, myself.” 

“And why was that?” Mr. Barrowston inquired gravely, almost fearful, it seemed. 

“Because I was going to turn it in. Only trying to be a proper member of the London Community.” 

Beadle looked surprised before his expression again became gloating, “All the same, you shouldn’t have run.” 

“What would you have done if many men much stronger than you started after you on a chase? I reckon none of you would’ve stuck around long enough to figure out exactly why they were chasing you.” Benjamina retorted sarcastically, her lips curving into an unconvinced sneer. 

“Judge Turpin will decide what is to be done, Miss. If you will just come with me it’ll be as simple as rice pudding.” 

The Beadle, not the least bit gentle, grabbed Benja’s arm and proceeded to drag/pull her along the roadway towards where Turpin's dwelling surely waited. 

 

A scowl unlike any other covered Benjamina’s face as they wandered through the lavish house that was Turpins. She felt awkward and out of place in this wealthy manor, but that didn’t matter. Despite the complete and uncensored hatred Benja carried for the Judge, she couldn't help but wish that her clothes were a little more presentable whilst in the splendidly adorned mansion. The Beadle finally tossed her into an unnamed room and slammed the door with a great echoey thud. 

For a moment Benja stood, collecting her bearings as she brushed her hands casually over her clothes. 

“Miss Barker.” The sultry voice, sounding akin to a tiger’s purr, emerged from behind the desk. Benja gave a nod of her head before sitting where he gestured at the adjacent side of the mahogany table.  After all, she was a lady before she was a barber-deemed-thief, and despite the unfairness of it all, men remained above her social standing. 

“It’s almost as if you’d been expecting me, sir,” Benja replied as she sat down, feeling quite like a street rat with her plain, aged fabrics contrasting so distinctly against the abundance of color and design. Admittedly, she felt quite washed out in comparison. 

A wry smirk did, in fact, emerge on his face, as though he was well aware of all that had occurred within the last hour. 

“Beadle tells me you were caught stealing from one of your customers, am I not correct?” 

“You are most certainly incorrect, sir. I only take what I’ve earned. 'nd I know fully that I will never perform well enough to have earned fifteen pounds in one day.” 

Underlying rage laced every syllable she spoke as Benja thought about the undeniable fact that  _ this  _ was the man that'd been lusting after Lucy for weeks, if not months. 

“Then please, in your own words, tell me how you’ve been found in possession of Mr. Barrowston’s earnings?” 

“It was planted, I’m sure of it. I would never steal from anyone. I promised my mother, and I still haven’t broken a promise to her...” 

“--Regardless, I believe we have a rather interesting predicament on our hands, wouldn’t you think, Miss Barker?” 

Benja blinked a few times in regards to how unnervingly calm The Judge Turpin was behaving as. 

“I don’t think I quite get what you’re saying.”  
“I have an exchange in mind for you… Would you be interested in knowing?” 

“I reckon I have no other choice.” 

“Excellent. That’s just the attitude I was hoping for.” A toothy smile grew on his aged complexion, sending a shiver down Benjamina’s spine. 

He rose slowly from his emerald velvet chair and stepped around to stand over the younger girl. 

“As you’ve probably already known by now, fifteen pounds is a rather gaudy amount to have been found in your pocket. It would put you in a situation of which you might never escape. Care to tell me what that is?” 

“Imprisonment, right?” She asked rhetorically. 

“Execution.”

Benja felt sick to her stomach, ice coating her insides as she felt ready to either throw up or pass out. The corset she wore was far too tight… 

Tears burned the borders of her vision at what the Judge spoke of. She was a dead woman walking. 

“I am innocent, sir. Please, if there’s anything I can do to prevent my fate I will do it.” 

“I want you to leave London.” The Judge said as he returned to his seat behind the mahogany desk. 

Benja’s head jerked up in alarm at the unforgiving nature of his tone. Confusion was the primary expression having accumulated on her face as she stared up into the soulless gaze of the judge. 

“ ‘Leave London’? But this is my life! I was born here, raised here--.” 

“If you do not,” The Judge replied painstakingly slowly, “I will assure that all within this city of ours is aware of your crimes and that you are ostracized from them. All the same, you will be alone. No one will ever pay you to maintain their needs. You will lose your income and be evicted.” 

“I will take Lucy with me, and her daughter, if I am to leav--.” 

“No. You go alone, or you die alone. Those are your options. I give you two days to pack your things and be ready to leave on the carriage I’ll have sent for you.” 

Benja clapped her hand against his desk until the abundant books covering the surface leaped a tad. Judge Turpin sneered up at the boisterous girl, eyes almost red with anger at the refusal.

“I will do whatever it takes to remain in London, alive and well… My Cousin cannot care for herself alone with a child in this economy.”

Tears stung her eyes from the anger pulsating through her like a red hot poker. 

“What’s done is done.” Judge Turpin replied in a most sickeningly pleased tone, “Under most circumstances, and if the fee was a smaller amount, I would’ve taken a sleepless night together as recompense for your crimes. But as it is not just a pence or two, or even a shilling, and it is, in fact, fifteen. Consecutive. Pounds, I cannot have that amount go unignored. You will be ready by six am on Tuesday, or you will be imprisoned and later executed for your transgressions against the crown.” 

He scrawled out a note in a massive book without even looking up. With her frame shaking like a newborn horse’s, Benja slowly rose from the ground, her gait hunched. The very example of a despairing victim of a needlessly excessive punishment for an uncommitted crime. 

“Truly man is a wicked breed…” Benja whispered, her eyes wide and unbelieving of what had just unfolded. 

“Enjoy the remainder of your duration.” Judge Turpin murmured before Beadle opened the double doors once more almost automatically. He'd been eavesdropping. 

“Allow me to guide you out, miss.” The Beadle murmured with a gentle grip of his wormlike fingers against her arm. 

It was as though the pin from a grenade had been pulled as Benjamina Graceline Barker let out all the pent-up rage and fury a 5’8 woman could hold in. 

A banshee-like roar ripped from her throat as it felt like every inch of hatred she’d ever felt in life was subsequently released like a turmoil of bubbles from within her. 

“You’re a monster! A goddamn whelp! I hate you, Turpin! I know exactly why you wish me gone! You lust for Lucy! You won’t have her, you hear me?!I truly hate you! Go to Hell you stupid, stupid fool! I will not let you near my family EVER! ” 

Benja charged him. But in being a figure so much smaller than either of the two men, her feeble attempts for a violent recompense were quickly deflected as she was dragged out by Beadle. Her enraged, animalistic thrashing, coupled with her throaty, pitched screams were enough to make one wonder if she were possessed or not. Finally, Benja’s voice gave out as she was pulled into the spacious hallway by the unruly toad that was Beadle Bamford. Tears blurred her vision as the door ahead of her, where the Judge watched her with a lecherous smile creasing his features, began to groan closed.   

"Don't take Lucy from me..." She whispered, the fight having been ripped away from her like a wax strip. 

A voice which proved her nightmares had only begun resounded just as the last few inches of the door’s journey were left. 

“Silly girl, I already have her.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment/critique!! If I made a fatal flaw in my writing or historical accuracy feel free to let me know :)


	5. "For This Freedom, I have Given All I Had..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title is a song called "Rose Red" by Emilie Autumn, and is honestly a fantastically composed tune :)

Once outside, the entire town seemingly was waiting for her at the gates of the Judge’s property, laughing in zealous merriment as though a criminal had seen their well-deserved verdict.  Beadle shoved the disgruntled woman out of the house without so much as a hint of restraint, causing her to hit the ground with a loud grunt. 

Benjamina didn’t even have the strength to get up, despite her knees stinging from the impact. It was as though her entire willpower had left out from the top of her head. 

The crowds didn’t dwindle in the slightest, hurling curses at her while others spat in her direction. She took it, for how could she explain the truth? They never would believe her or instead would presume Hysteria as being the prime culprit, condemning her to a long, torturous existence of Insane Asylum care.

Pain laced Benja’s heart as her entire body collapsed against the roadway. The townsfolk saw her broken-hearted tears, and it seemed to make sense in their heads that the barber-girl had received a heinous punishment. The crowds awkwardly dissipated after Benja had refused to move from where Beadle had thrown her. 

By God, what had she ever done to deserve this? And what would Lucy do? By the Lord's light, How was she to tell Lucy?

Aching and sore from having been lying on the ground for who knows how long, it seemed that the crowds had accepted her as a trivial roadblock, a burden that was not theirs to carry. That was the truth of the matter, unfortunately, and there was no denying the severity of the situation. 

After stretching her aching legs and feet, she wandered helplessly towards where Lucy would be waiting excitedly for her. It pained her to know that she would be the one to put out the fires of joy which lit Lucy’s soul like a beacon. How could she even begin to soothe the pain Lucy would feel? Benjamina knew that she’d rather endure all the pain of the world for the rest of her life than see Lucy undergo any sort of worldly suffering. 

How painful it would be to watch that bright candle of hope within her abruptly extinguish at the news. She was condemned. They all were. 

The Siren’s call of Lucy’s voice was the only spark of light among the emptiness which filled Benja like ink. Her song was akin to the one they’d sung the day before; so yearning, so hopeful for the future. 

In less than a day that hope had been effectively extinguished, and there had been nothing that could've stopped it from happening. 

 

“Lucy…” Benja whispered, seeing the blonde woman in a sea-blue gown which she’d worn for years. Even after so long without any extra money for new clothes, Lucy still could make those rags look like the most expensive gown. She was perfect. Lucy's smile instantly dissipated upon seeing her lover.

“Benjamine… what happened? You look awful…” Lucy stepped forward to embrace the other woman, kissing away the dirt painting her face. 

Under most circumstances, Benja would’ve been the one to pull Lucy into the rejoicing embrace. Now it felt entirely out of place to be clutched by the smaller girl and needing her strength to finish the remainder of the cobblestone roadway, or risk collapsing and never getting up again. 

"What happened? Please, tell me!" Lucy cried, her eyes already glassy even before hearing the reason behind her lover's agonies.  

“I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am…” Benjamina finally whispered, her voice wavering and hoarse. 

Lucy’s already wide eyes became wider as she looked up at the dark-haired girl with confusion, and then horror.

“What’s happened?” 

With aged weariness, Benja gently pulled Lucy inside before sitting her down on that moth-eaten sofa. Little by little, and with nearly no interruptions from Lucy herself, Benja confided the circumstances which had been irrevocably placed upon her. She explained the decided punishment for the crime of supposedly stealing the riches but decided it’d be better not to tell her the last comment which the Judge Turpin had uttered at her and the Beadle’s leaving. It would do no good to frighten the younger woman further. 

Finally, Lucy closed her eyes, as though by concealing her gaze, she was hiding the equally unbearable agony which already had been coursing through Benja’s body. 

“I won't leave you.” She whispered, determination lacing her gentle voice. "I'll go with you..." 

“No... you must stay here… I promise I won't leave you forever… I will write you every single day until my hands fall off, then I’ll write using my feet. Then lastly when I am nothing more than a beggar on the streets, I will use every single pence I can to buy my ticket home. Do you understand?" He took the girl's shoulders into her hands until Lucy was looking directly at her lover, their tears unavoidably cascading down their porcelain complexions. "You are my very soul, I cannot leave that behind. I will fight for it, even if it takes a thousand soldiers to reach you.” 

Lucy’s tears splashed down her porcelain, round cheeks as Benja quickly tried to kiss them away. 

“Do you not believe what I say? Don’t you know I’d suffer every pain known to mankind only to see your smiling face at the end of each day?” 

Lucy’s whimpers rang out clearly as a bell, and it killed Benja to see her beloved in such a state of broken-heartedness. 

“I can’t live without you!” She yelled finally, her voice cracking from the strain before she finally burst into tears and cowered haplessly over her lap. Finally, Benja could stand the agony seeping through her veins any longer. Grabbing Lucy’s face with both hands, she kissed her across the lips, which the smaller girl reciprocated without a moment to ponder. 

The kiss was wet but needy, and clearly exemplified the sorrow which both women felt. Quickly, the emotional expression evolved, becoming rough and demanding of contact as Lucy quickly tore away her outer gown until she was in nothing but her underclothes. The kiss, however, did not break even for a moment, their breaths coming out in loud, heavy gasps. Benja tore away her own clothes before pinning Lucy against the adjacent wall, her hands coming up to hold the smaller girl in place as her kisses slid from her lips to her neck before giving the soft flesh a hungry nip.

“Oh!” Lucy cried out as her eyes closed tightly, her hands fisting against her Benja’s dark locks. 

“I love you so much, I will always love you.” She whispered, her eyes red and watery but her entire face glowing from the wetness, giving her the appearance of a deity. 

Benja’s lips found their way into the front of her corset before she quickly began to unknot the strings. Less than halfway down she suddenly looked up at the impatiently waiting woman.

“Johanna?” Benja inquired, fearful of the infant being unsupervised or otherwise bearing witness to the prospects of love-making at such a young age. 

“She’s taking her nap, don’t worry.” Lucy replied breathlessly, her fingertips coming up to slide against her lover’s neck and chest. Benjamina then continued to unknot the corset before tossing it aside to collect with the other fabrics cascading. Lastly, the girls’ chamois was thrown aside and Benja’s lips instantly latched onto the smaller girl’s collar and breasts, kissing them hungrily.

Lucy’s mewls were perfect as Benjamina was not at all gentle so much as she was desperate. 

Finally, her lips slid to the other girl’s nether region before abruptly tugging the other fabrics down to reveal her womanhood, slick with yearning. 

“Oh, please…” Lucy whined gently before Benja began to kiss the girl as deeply and passionately as she had the night before. 

Lucy let out a squeal of pleasure as she was toyed with, her face giving away the entirety of the bliss she was feeling. 

Her eyes chastely opened to stare down at her lover, before abruptly catching a shadow in the corner of her vision. 

There was someone watching them through the window, a familiar face. Lucy fell against Benja desperately, fear whitening her skin even more so as she frantically covered herself.

“Beadle!” She gasped, her hands shoving Benjamina off from between her legs before covering her breasts with her arms.  

A rush of icy panic caused Benjamina to jump up with alarm, hiding Lucy behind her as the shadow stirred and fled from his hiding spot. 

It was the Beadle.

He had seen Lucy and Benja intimate with one another. 

Yet another tally-mark to add to the list of crimes Benja had committed that day. The Beadle’s bulbous gait could be seen striding off unhurriedly, like the cat that caught the canary, and Benja knew she couldn’t go out in naught more than her underclothes without the neighbors asking questions. Lucy knew this.  

Meanwhile, the blonde girl was hastily replacing her clothes which had been abandoned just as a fussing could be heard from afar. 

“Johanna…” Lucy murmured, her voice laced with sudden exhaustion, as though the youthful, spry girl had been replaced by an old, weathered woman. With a quick adjustment of her clothes, she stood, brushing her skirts down with her timid, pale fingers before she started towards where Johanna waited impatiently. 

“I’ll take care of her.” Benjamina stated just as she’d pulled her own ensemble into place.

“No… you’ve had a long day, let me…” Lucy replied kindly, though her tone gave away the fear rushing through her. It would be best to calm herself if she did something that was a daily chore in hopes of forgetting exactly what had happened.  

Benja lowered her head just as Lucy went into the other room to tend to the baby. Then, and only then, did  she finally allow all of her restrictive barriers to fall away and she sobbed all the more hectically than she'd allowed herself since she was a child.  

 


	6. "For This Darkness I Gave My Light"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long entry today, my dudes! :)   
> (This part does involve rape, so just be aware)   
> The song involved in this chapter is Ghost Opera by Kamelot

The end of the first night was one wrought with torment, at least for Lucy. In the event of an invasion initiated by The Beadle, or even worse, Judge Turpin himself, the two girls decided to sleep in separate rooms to further prove their innocence. Lucy's tears dampened the pillow still laced with Benja's rustic scent, her fingertips clutching haplessly at her lover's favorite coverlet which Lucy had once despised for its rather sickly shade of red. 

That's when a needy tapping could be heard echoing from the downstairs.

At first, Lucy thought nothing of it, assuming that her beloved would check to see who it was. But the tapping continued ominously, contrasting greatly against the silence having once protected the small apartment. Lucy finally rose, shivering in the moonlit dark as she wrapped a shawl over her knobby shoulders. With chilled feet she descended down the rickety stairs, clutching the candle which had been glimmering at her side table. The yellow light provided sufficient reassurance as Lucy, at last, reached the door and proceeded to unlock it. 

She didn't know who to expect, but the likelihood of her having taken a guess as to who might've impeded on their night solace was a lost cause. 

There, as vain as a shiny new copper farthing, stood The Beadle. He removed the overly dramatic top hat and gave it a neighborly tip before setting it back in place. 

“Good evenin’, ma'am. A fine night it is.”  The Beadle commented as if there was nothing abnormal about his presence then and there. 

“It is,” Lucy agreed chastely, chancing a glance heavenward. “Though I don't believe you traveled all the way here solely to go stargazing. Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked, biting back the venom of rage intended for the creatures to have exiled her beloved Benja. 

“The Judge begs for your attention, ma'am… he's distraught beyond any comparison. I tried to help him, but he believes you to be the only hope he has for reconcile for his lowly state.” 

Under any other circumstances, Lucy gladly would've called on Benja to sort out the great ugly bastard standing then and there at her doorstep and ensure that he never return. But now was not the time. Lucy needed to figure out how to keep Benja from being forcibly ripped away from Johanna and her. 

“Why does he call for me when he should call for a doctor?” She asked timidly, still half hidden behind the door as her vision reluctantly adjusted to the harsh lantern light.

“I cannot tell ya, ma'am, all I ask is that you come with me and speak to the Judge tonight!” His voice was hushed but full of force, revealing the true desperation for her presence. 

What choice did she have? She had to help Benjamina. She couldn't not help. There had to be a way. 

“Very well… allow me to dress and collect some resources I think may help the poorly Judge.”

“Might I come in and be warmed--.” 

_ SLAM!! _

The wooden door was abruptly sealed, cutting the Beadle off before he could demand hospitality. Lucy had to rouse Benjamina to the Beadle's plea, she had to know truly the reason for her vanishing into the night. Never would her beloved Benja agree to Lucy journeying to the house of the man who'd sentenced them both to a life without the other. It simply wasn't done. 

No. It had to be done. Benja had been the hero since the beginning, going against any force that had attempted to steal away their lives together, it was time for Lucy to take up arms. She was petrified with anxiety, but dutifully tied up her boots before slipping the next day's ensemble over her exhaustion-wrought body. The final touch would be her beloved shawl which Benja had slaved over for many a month to gift it to her for Christmas of the year prior. Through the efforts put into each and every missed stitch and uneven pattern, to Lucy, it was as beautiful as a store-bought shawl. Lucy would call upon the love Benja so obviously held for her in order to brave the mission set for her. 

Now more than ever, Lucy would call upon Benja's strength and passion in order to endure the riggers set before her that evening. 

At long last, after rubbing out the remnants of sleep still clinging to her eyelids, she was ready, and opened the door once again. 

“I will go with you, but only to assure the well being of the good Judge.” The words tasted to Lucy like venom, clinging to her tongue as she forced out the assumed devotion to Beadle in regards to the Judge. The Beadle, though significantly more sickly than he typically was on a daily basis due to the cold, gave a curt not and a smile before allowing her to slip out of the door with him following behind.  

Instead of a steady but even walk along the roadways roping between each building, Beadle promptly took her arm, disguising it as merely a well-mannered touch to warm her, and guided her like a beast. 

Already she regretted leaving Benjamina behind, and even moreso for not even leaving a note to alert her beloved to the situation if things ended poorly. But Lucy pressed on, continuing sure-footedly alongside the Beadle without pause for respite. She wanted to ask what ailed the Judge, but Beadle was sworn to secrecy, according to the man himself. 

Lucy should've realized at that point the danger she could land herself in, but instead pressed onward, using Benja as her archetype of bravery. When she returned she would prepare breakfast as a surprise for her lover. For wouldn't she be surprised when Lucy was able to convince the Judge to overthrow the verdict he'd written against her. By now she was convinced that the debate would end in her favor. After all, The Judge did have a high regard for her, and if she cared for him during his waning health, perhaps he would repay her. 

She clung to that hope with every bit of her consciousness as they silently approached the mansion which was dedicated to the Judge himself. He was quite wealthy, indeed, Lucy mused as she beheld the oversized establishment. She'd never before gone into the looming property, but had seen it a collection of times in passing. 

The Beadle promptly hustled her up the brick stairs before throwing open the door. She was overwhelmed at what she saw, her plainness made all the more evident with the scenery depicted before her. 

It was a faery-tale illustration brought to life with least a couple dozen men and women, all adorned in lavish satin gowns spinning and frolicking within a ballroom sculpted from polished gold. The music was merry and flourishing, beckoning even Lucy herself to join the radiant display. 

“Where is the Judge?” Lucy inquired of the Beadle who'd all but been forgotten behind the younger woman. 

He was nowhere to be found, possibly having escaped through an adjacent doorway. Lucy was not among the types to go lurking through people's house unless escorted by the host himself, so she had no choice but approach the dazzling dancers. 

Instead of being given the ability to converse with one of them, she abruptly was pulled into the mess, barely falling into sync with the others. Looking up at the vibrantly adorned creatures, she was only too disappointed to find that everyone was wearing masks which concealed their true selves to the point of being complete strangers. The music now was loud and throbbing in her ears as Lucy tried desperately to pull from the turmoil of skirts and veils, feeling all too similar to a fishing boat caught in a tumultuous storm. If only someone on the shores would aid her! She thought with despair until finally she made it to the appetizer table, full of every manner of food. It would've been enough to feed Benja, Johanna, and her for weeks to come, Lucy mused.

A pair of sturdy butlers flanked the table, smiling down at the young girl as she became flustered instantly. If only they were statues, she thought haplessly. Feeling pressured by the pair having taken interest in her, she nimbly took a small roll of various vegetables and cheeses. 

“Try the wine with that, ma'am. It compliments the flavors.” The masked man stated helpfully before handing her a glass of ruby red wine. She accepted the offering gratefully, having finally tasted the smaller snack. It clung to her mouth and throat like sand, and she quickly delved into the wine to soothe the dryness. 

What was she doing?! She was supposed to be caring for the ailing Judge! And instead here she was drinking expensive wine and sampling tiny delectables. What would her mother have thought of her? She thought with dismay. 

A heat overtook the smaller girl as she finished the wine and the alcohol took root. Now the music seemed to distort, sounding akin to broken machinery attempting to repair itself behind the footfalls of the rhythmic dancers. 

From afar a sole baritone voice resounded, causing Lucy’s heartstrings to throb with yearning while a lively cheering echoed around her, moreover solidifying the imagery of a storm at sea in her mind. 

“ Walls so white, where your sorrows have a name. And day is dark as night, there's no remorse and no redemption. Close the door, can you hear the crowd is waiting?   For a last encore, screaming out for my attention…” 

Overhead, upon a balcony seemingly engraved from gold, an aged man wearing a mask akin to everyone else, welcomed the crowds seemingly with open arms. 

But his gaze was fixed solely on Lucy, who was falling victim to the heavy alcohol she’d consumed. 

“Chanting my name…” Lucy attempted to averted the stranger’s gaze from her by wandering deeper into the assembly. “ Welcome all to curtain call, at the opera” 

Yet still his voice rang clear as a Christmas Bell; so beautiful, so emotional. Lucy was overtook by the sheer volume of everything impacting her mentally. 

“Raging voices in my mind, rise above the orchestra…”

She was handed another goblet of the crimson wine, and without thinking, delved into it as if parched.  

“Like a crescendo of gratitude. This is my song…”

The dancing continued even more tumultuous, the couples surrounding Lucy joining hands as they spun one another without abandon, the radiant display furthermore dizzying the poor small girl. She had to leave, but the door was nowhere to be found. Fear now initiated her responses.  

“Like the dead, I am on the other side. They're howling in my head, there's no remorse and no redemption.” 

The glorious voice was suddenly much louder now, resounding even more so than the orchestra of which the crowds danced to. Lucy hesitantly turned, the singer abruptly less than a yard away. He extended his hand as an invitation as she unknowingly let out a pitched wail. 

“Hush my dear, let the music fill the night…” His hand wrapped gently around hers, as if giving her room to pull away if she was too afraid. Lucy’s all too polite mentality was far too timid to refuse the kind gentleman, and she slowly allowed him to take her into his arms. “And soon it's all we hear, screaming out for my attention.” 

She spun and swayed as if her life depended on it, before her nausea caught up with her and she pulled away from the gentleman to sit, or rather, lay, on a lounge in the far corner. She hadn’t noticed the feralness abruptly filling the masked man’s gaze, nor did she acknowledge his approach. Dizziness and fatigue kept her rooted to the spot, despite the blurred figure standing over her. 

Blinking, she tried to clear her vision enough to see truly who it was, but the lights were too bright around her. 

The mask was removed to reveal an all too familiar face. 

“Chanting my name…” He groaned in a deep baritone voice. 

Lucy felt extremely uncomfortable as The Judge had found himself nestled between her covered knees. Her wearied fingertips were raised to push him away, but they were far too frail to do so, the action only spurring the lecherous judge further. 

That’s when he was on her, engulfing the smaller girl beneath his cloak before hungrily kissing her face and lips. She tried to tell him to stop, to scream, to so much as breathe, but none came to her nearly fast enough. She felt a heavy mass against her thigh, and dreaded the all too real possibility of what it could’ve been as she frantically tried to push him back. 

Yet his mannerisms persisted until his unkind fingertips pulled the front of her dress down, revealing her soft, youthful breasts. Turpin’s kisses descended to her neck and chest, mercilessly biting and leaving marks that surely would bruise later. This allowed Lucy to scream, and scream she did. 

The crowds having accumulated to bear witness to the poor girl’s abuses did nothing to aid her, and instead began to laugh in disinterested merriment. Like a circus side-show, they were too entertained with the main event to have legitimate worry for the smaller event unfolding. To Lucy’s horror, they also appeared to be revelling in the event, pointing at her churlishly as they cackled like hyenas. 

Yet not even the crowds diverted The Judge from his victory. He’d spent months slaving over the possibility of young Lucy Barker taking to his bedside as his bride, and now it was finally happening. Admittedly it wasn’t in a way that he’d strived for, but it was enough. There had been too many a night where he was left with such sinful thoughts regarding Lucy, and even moreso regarding the plethora of bed-clothes soiled from his spilt seed. He would revel in the young girl's taking, and savor each and every second.    


“Please, no!” Lucy moaned mere seconds before her skirts were unceremoniously hoisted over her thighs to rest at her hips. She could only see the Judge’s face as he pulled away her underclothes and beheld her exposed womanhood. Embarrassment washed over her cheeks as she frantically attempted to clap her knees closed, all the while begging for The Judge to release her. Turpin, however, would not have it and made quick use of the front of his clothes to expose his manhood hard and dripping with yearning. 

Pinning her arms down above her head, he abruptly ground himself against her a few times, to further draw out any more wetness from her that he could. Her face was turned to the side, too ashamed to look upon him as he prepared himself for entry.

“Lo--Look at me, Lucy.” He moaned desperately. He needed to see her eyes widen as her purity was stolen away by him. He wanted to see the lights leave her deep gray eyes while he pumped his seed into her without mercy, over, and over, and over again. He wanted her plump with his child within the next few months. He needed it more than he needed air to breathe. 

Finally, her half-lidded fearful gaze chanced a glance up towards him. That was all he needed.

Without warning or even a moment to allow her to adjust to his girth, he forced himself into her tightness, letting out a gasp as he felt herself wrapping hotly around him. It was pure ecstasy, being inside of her. Sure enough, as though a glass window had been shattered within her, she screamed. Long peals of an impressive pitch tore from the younger girl’s throat, filling Turpin’s ears like an angel’s song. He humped into her frantically, his hands abruptly coming down to grasp her hips which fit so perfectly in his palms. The crowds mattered not to him, in fact he revelled in the witnesses viewing his taking of the innocent girl. He felt like a god among men now, the pleasures within him reaching astronomical levels. He needed to release inside of her. 

Meanwhile Lucy was in a world of agony. Bruises felt to mark every inch of her once porcelain flesh. Her braid had come undone somewhere in the process, as she felt a wetness emerging from between her legs. It was her own body rebelling against her, becoming aroused through The Judge’s heinous actions. She was being destroyed bit by bit and there was nothing she could do about it. The Judge hadn't been ailed as the Beedle had told her, he was simply the messenger to lure her out from the protection of her own home, and from Benjamina. None of this had been a mistake. She had been given a choice and she chose wrong.  

Her throat was hoarse, and her pleas fell on deaf ears. Yet through the tumult of agonies both mental and physical, a heat had begun building within her, wafting through her every vein.    


She had felt this way many times before, and there was no denying what truly it was.

Benjamina, her beloved Benja had usually been the one to drive her to climax every time. But now it was the man who had plans to have her truest love committed to exile. 

Closing her eyes, Lucy succumbed to the abuses, knowing that afterwards she would be really and truly dead. There would be no point of existing after that night. She was a dead woman walking. Tears leaked down the sides of her face as she continued to sob and plead for an ending to her torment.

Suddenly, a roar resonated from the Judge, echoing in Lucy’s ears like a trumpet’s blare. Without warning, he’d released before flopping against her, his member pulsating within her abused cunt. His lips danced over the edges of her face as she continued to sob, still unbelieving of what had come to pass in a meager fifteen minutes. Her every nerve stung like fire beneath her skin. She had never been taken like that, and now that she had, she felt dirty and used.  

The Judge allowed himself to slide out from her, before a snobbish voice resounded nearby.  

“Give her to me, sir. A deal's a deal.” 

Beedle Bamford had already had his deformed erection exposed to the droves having taken interest and was unashamedly palming it with his knobby little fingers. The Judge straightened to fix himself before departing, the cape he'd worn having protected Lucy from the prying gazes of her audience suddenly gone. Her hands weakly came up to cover herself before two new hands batted them away. Now she began crying aloud, shamefully turning away from the sight of her abuser. Beedle didn't allow for even a moment of foreplay, his wheezing breath echoing in her ears as he penetrated her and began humping in earnest. Ink-like splatters stood out to lucy against Beedle's cream vest, and Lucy became all too aware of it being proof of her virgin status having been stolen away. 

"Benjamine! Help me! Help me please!" She sobbed as loudly as she could before finally her body surrendered and she fainted. 

Her Benja wouldn't be coming. 

Her Benja would never be there again after that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments! Thank you in advanced!


End file.
